


Patience doesn’t apply to me.

by Buzzfeedtrash901



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Background Relationships, Implied Smut, Its 3 am, M/M, apologies to the whole population of living breathing things on planet earth., double dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzfeedtrash901/pseuds/Buzzfeedtrash901
Summary: Sometimes double dates can last too long.
Relationships: Adam Bianchi/Annie Jeong, Andrew Ilnyckyj/Steven Lim, Shane Madej/Ryan Bergara
Kudos: 27





	Patience doesn’t apply to me.

Andrew loves his friends, he really does. But they like to talk too much. They’ve currently been at Spoon by H for two hours and their food has already been ate. Andrew logically cannot understand why they would still be here after their food is gone. 

But Ryan, Shane, Annie, and Steven are in a deep discussion about alien conspiracy theories. Adam and Andrew however are looking at each other with a disinterested look, waiting for this to be over. 

So Andrew squeezes Stevens thigh once, thinking he’d get the memo of “hey I want to leave.” But of course that doesn’t work. So he slides his hand up farther and squeezes again. Steven swats at his hand and turns and gives Andrew a pointed look, one that reminds Andrew of the look his mom would give him when he was younger when he was playing too loudly. 

Andrew doesn’t give up however, he’s get a new idea and gently rubs his hand over Steven’s dick. Steven coughs and looks around the table. Andrew smirks to himself. This time he keeps his hand exactly where it was a doesn’t move it. Steven looks at the table and says “Andrew and I need to get home to feed Riceball, right Andrew?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Oh well okay guys, happy trails.” Shane grins. Steven grabs Andrew’s hand and they smile at the group as they get up and head out the door. 

“Steven” Andrew says when the get back into the car. “Don’t.” He replies from the drivers seat. Andrew knows he’s in trouble now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed. :)


End file.
